Life Unexpected
by Letra Neko
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Tony se ha vuelto realidad: es padre. Y para más inri, el niño (o bueno, niña) en cuestión no es de Pepper. [Post-Ironman 3]
1. Tercer strike

**Life Unexpected  
><strong>

**Summary: **La peor pesadilla de Tony se ha vuelto realidad: es padre. Y para más inri, el niño (o bueno, niña) en cuestión no es de Pepper.

**Género:** Family&Hurt/Comfort.

**Advertencias:** Universo alternativo. Este fic antes estaba bajo el nombre de "Hermoso error", dicho sea antes de que me acusen de plagio.

**Disclaimer:** Ironman y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel Cómics, no mía. Personajes no conocidos e historia si son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>I: Tercer strike.<strong>

Hay ciertos momentos en la vida en la que pensamos que tenemos el control, que no importa lo que pase, todo saldrá bien. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Nada sale como planeamos, para bien, o para mal. Y es que, maldita sea, en esos momentos solo quieres morir.

El día que Maya Hansen se dio cuenta de ello, fue uno de esos momentos.

Maya era científica (o botánica, como ella prefería llamarse), y para colmo, era joven y hermosa. Para muchos de los hombres en aquella convención en Año Nuevo del 99, ella era un muy buen partido. O al menos, una diversión pasajera.

Y para hombres como él, ella encajó perfectamente en el último grupo.

Pero Maya no se dio cuenta. Quizá debió verlo venir, después de todo, era Tony Stark, no era cualquier empresario en el lugar. Pero ella le creyó, creyó que en verdad le interesaba (o bueno, su proyecto le interesaba) y cayó en las mieles del amor a primera vista.

_Primer strike._

No le importó que fuera una simple noche, no le importó que la vieran como otra más del montón. Por que ella se consideró diferente, después de todo, Stark le había prometido financiar su proyecto una vez llegara la mañana. Y al fin y al cabo, para Maya, no resultó tan malo.

Y despertó, sola, abandonada. No se sintió mal, y como toda persona luego de una relación de una noche, ella continuó su vida tranquila. Claro, esperando la ayuda de Stark en cuanto a acuerdo, y entonces, ella sería reconocida oficialmente por la comunidad científica. Ya no más años de burlas por parte de sus colegas, ya no más _"Eres una mujer ¡Las mujeres deben atender a los niños y la casa, no un laboratorio!"_, o, en el caso más _suave "¡Estás loca, esa cosa solo los mataría!"._

No más.

_Segundo strike._

Pero jamás llegó. Joder, el hijo de perra jamás cumplió con su trato.

Maya pegó el grito al cielo. Pensó en maneras de vengarse de Stark, en demandarlo, en acusarlo de fraude (y técnicamente, sí, era un fraude), ¡Incluso en un boicot con todas sus ex–amantes!. Y sin embargo, jamás hizo nada. Para su mala suerte, Stark había ganado esa ronda.

Dos meses después, vio su oportunidad.

—Felicidades, Srta. Hansen —le felicitó el médico con una sonrisa—. Usted tiene, aproximadamente, dos meses de embarazo.

Y lo vio. Lo vio en su mente, arruinado luego de que lo acusara. Acusarlo por abuso sexual, o que negó a su hijo, mientras a los ojos de todos, ella era la pobre víctima y él el cruel abusador. Porque para Maya, ella era la víctima en todo esto.

Esperó hasta que naciera el niño, lo suficiente como para que se probara que, en efecto, esa niña era de Stark. Ella fingió sonrisas, y cuando le preguntaban acerca de cómo estaba el niño, ella respondía con un monótono _"Bien"_.

Pero fue entonces, cuando nació el bebé. Era una niña, prematura al nacer a las treinta y seis semanas de embarazo. Pequeñas pelusas de color marrón se entreveían en su cabecita todavía llena de sangre, y cuando finalmente abrió sus párpados, pudo verle los ojos marrón oscuro. Era una copia, una jodida copia de él.

La sostuvo en sus brazos. La sintió moverse y mirarla con aquellos ojos curiosos y llenos de vida, mientras su llanto frenético se calmaba solo con ella. Y entonces, Maya comprendió.

Podía ser la copia de él, pero… siempre sería suya.

_Tercer Strike; ¡Estás fuera!_

* * *

><p>Trece años pasaron bastante rápido. Al menos, para Tony pasaron bastante rápido.<p>

Podía considerarse feliz. Era rico, de las mentes más brillantes del mundo solo superado por Bruce Banner; Reed Richards y un viejo hombre llamado Xavier, pero sobre todo, la tenía a ella.

Ella, la única cosa sin la cual podía vivir. Y no, no era su armadura o su reactor ARK. Solamente tenía que ver sus ojos azules para sentirse vivo.

Con Pepper todo estaba bien. Bueno, solventando sus peleas debido a sus enumeradas "casi muertes", sus excentricidades o que haya pasado todo su tiempo libre desde el Incidente de Manhattan haciendo armaduras hasta llegar a la nº 42. Por lo demás, su relación iba de viento en popa. Si, su mundo era feliz. Aunque tampoco podía olvidar al Mandarín, claro está.

Bueno, hasta que ella apareció en su casa.

Y él, el gran Tony Stark, sintió su pasado dándole un golpe directo en el estómago cuando ella le explicó quién era, pues quedó sin aire. Había envejecido, claro que si, pero el recuerdo seguía intacto. Porque… ¿Qué haría una mujer con la que tuvo una aventura en su casa luego de trece años?

Maya lo miró, y vio un atisbo de angustia e incomodidad en sus ojos. Temió lo peor. Si a eso le agregamos que Pepper literalmente lanzó unas maletas por las escaleras y venía bajando, estaba en aprietos.

—¡Tony! —gritó desde arriba, luego de que el susodicho se preguntara si había lanzado las maletas hacía él a propósito—. ¿Quién es?

—Maya Hansen, una amiga botánica que conocí… apenas —explicó, claro, exceptuando detalles tales como la aventura de año nuevo. Suficiente tenía con que estuvieran cortos de tiempo gracias a su (ahora que lo pensaba) _**inteligente**_ movida de decirle al Mandarín su dirección.

Y como siempre, su _encanto_, salió a flote.

—No habrás venido a decirme que hay un niño de doce años igual a mí en el coche—dijo rápidamente, lo más bajo para que Pepper no le oyera..

Y oh por Dios, juraba que vio una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa asomarse por la boca de Hansen. ¡Lo juraba, juraba por su madre que la vio sonreír!

—De hecho tiene trece, y es una niña —respondió simplemente. Agradeció mentalmente que Pepper se hubiera ido un momento de donde estaban, porque si no, ya estaría seguro que le estaría riñendo. Volvió a hacer cuentas, mientras una partecita de él le gritaba "¡No le creas, te está engañando, imbécil!". Y vaya que quería que esa parte tuviera razón—. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué? —respondió, sintiendo que prácticamente su corazón bailaba de felicidad… aunque eso no quitaba que hubiera recibido el maldito susto de su vida.

—Porque leo la prensa y sé que no durarás ni una semana, señor Pantalones Inteligentes —ignoró el sarcasmo usado en sus palabras, él estaba bastante acostumbrado a que aquello fuera parte de su vida diaria.

Se alejó mientras Pepper llegaba, presentándose a sí misma, con calma al tener que lidiar con viejas amantes en el pasado. Bueno, debía ver el lado positivo, no había dejado ningún regalito esa noche.

Iluso.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, dos aviones llegaban a la mansión. No eran del gobierno, mucho menos de S.H.I.E.L.D., era bastante obvio a quienes pertenecían.

"_Nunca me verán venir"_ resonó en su mente. Y entonces, Tony supo que el Mandarín tuvo razón. Se sintió el imbécil más grande el universo, y maldijo internamente a su orgullo.

No esperó la explosión. Solamente le importaba que todos a su alrededor estuvieran a salvo. Lo último que vio, fue el Mark 42 poniéndolas a salvo y regresando a él. Y lo demás… lo demás se hundía.

* * *

><p><strong>Resucitando viejos fics!<strong>

**Bueno, la verdad es que borré este fic porque todo era muy "cutre", y dentro de mí no lo sentía como un verdadero fic Pepperony. Así que habrán vaaaarios cambios, quizás borre capítulos enteros y empiece de cero.**

**Recuerden: si odiaron el fic, lo amaron o quieren decir algo al respecto, para eso existe el sexy campo de texto de abajo. ¡Abusen, abusen queridos, es su esclavo!**


	2. En espera

**2. En espera.**

* * *

><p>A veces, las cosas no sale como uno quisiera<p>

—_"Contesta, por favor"_ —pensó al morderse el labio, inquieta.

A veces, uno debía aclimatarse a las circunstancias. No siempre conseguíamos lo que queríamos.

—_Lo sentimos, el número al que acaba de llamar, no está disponible. Por favor, deje su mensaje..._ —fue la simple respuesta que recibió al otro lado de la línea. La presión de sus dientes contra sus labios se volvió más fuerte, mientras intentó no dar un grito de frustración al cielo y romper a llorar.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, no conociendo a Tony. Pero es no significaba que no sintiera que su mundo, lentamente, se hacía pedazos con cada llamada en espera.

¿Y si él había...?

Sacudió la cabeza, casi rogando porque solamente fueran simples ideas suyas. Era Tony Stark de quien ella estaba hablando, su prometido el cuál había vencido a la misma muerte en varias ocasiones. Si pudo sobrevivir a una banda terrorista una vez, ¿Quién le decía que no podía volver a hacerlo de nuevo? Si, era un idiota, uno grandísimo. Sólamente debía mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta.

—Em... Señorita Potts... —giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés que había olvidado que estaban ahí.

De golpe, la poca información que tenía de ella llegó a su cabeza. La dueña de aquella voz era la amiga —y debía averiguar hasta que punto seguía siendo solamente amiga, aunque ciertamente algo le decía que no se hiciera ilusiones— botánica de Tony. Y aunque Pepper Potts no se considerase a si misma una mujer que busque a un chivo expiatorio, ciertamente, si no hubiera llegado a la casa quizás no todo estaría así.

Quizás el seguiría aquí.

Aunque también debía ser franca, ¿Por qué no utilizó las otras 41 armaduras?

—Esto... ¿Está bien? —volvió a preguntar, mientras movía su mano enfrente de ella esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Como si hubiera vuelto a la tierra, Pepper parpadeó un poco antes de darse cuenta de dos coas: la primera, estaba sangrando; y dos, ella le tendía una gasa para tratar su herida.

—Oh, claro, gracias, eh... —murmuró de manera incómoda, tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Maya —le ayudó. Ella simplemente asintió, sin decir nada más.

Además, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Aún si no fuera solamente una amiga, nada cambiaría el hecho de que Tony no tuvo cierto pasado ante de todo lo que pasó en Afganistán, y que pese a que por más que lo deseara nunca podría cambiarlo. Ahora, solamente debía aceptarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Maya luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿Sabes? Es... es una buena pregunta. Físicamente, si, lo estoy. Pero si no te has dado cuenta mi prometido (mi estúpido prometido) ahora mismo me tiene con el corazón en la boca, por el simple hecho de que no sabe donde dejar su orgullo, no puede utilizar unos malditos trajes, nuestra casa está destruida y probablemente esté muerto quien sabe done... —respondió casi con un deje de sarcasmo y sin respirar. Tomó un poco de aire, antes de continuar—. Pero si, en resumidas cuentas estoy bien. No es la primera vez.

—Bueno, eso no es nueva noticia —dijo la castaña con un leve tono de broma, seguramente intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Desgraciadamente, se quedó en un miserable intento—. Pero estoy segura que está vivo, magullado y medio muerto, pero vivo. Después de todo, es Tony Stark. Es demasiado orgulloso como para morir así.

Si, tenía un poco de razón. Quizás, el mismo orgullo que logró que volaran la casa pudo haberlo mantenido vivo. Después de todo, era Tony Stark.

Solamente había que esperar que no se equivocara.

* * *

><p>Miró hacía ambos lados de la calle, mientras la duda empezó a carcomerla desde adentro y un dilema se formaba en su cerebro: ¿Cruzar o no cruzar? He ahí el dilema, si fuera Shakespeare quien estuviese en su lugar.<p>

Pero ella no es William Shakespeare, famoso poeta y bardo inmortal. No. Ella es Jade Hansen, adolescente promedio que espera a su madre para darle el regaño de la vida.

Siente deseos de volver a tomar su teléfono y llamar de nuevo, pero es inútil. Había llamado a todos los números que pudiesen conducirla a su madre y ninguno respondía. Y si lo hacía, no le daban lo que ella quería.

Demonios, ¡Se suponía que iría a su dichosa reunión y vendría a las tres! Ahora, según su reloj, son las cuatro y media de la tarde, y ella seguía en la entrada esperando a su madre mientras la susodicha estaba quien sabe donde.

Pero ya vería. En cuanto la viera, le reclamaría por todo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio la deja a ella, una adolescente en desarrollo —aunque eso fuera, ciertamente, debatible— sola en un lugar como Midtown, sin ningún adulto que la cuidara mientras tanto?

Suspiró, mientras buscaba en su agenda el número de la compañía de taxis. Estaría aún más loca si se fuera caminando ella sola a su casa.

Sabía que se exponía a un regaño monumental por parte de su madre cuando llegara al colegio y viera que ya se había ido, pero ese era su castigo por dejarla sola. Aunque si, era ciertamente suicida tomando en cuenta que no sólo iba a, en el meramente hipotético caso de que llegara, venir a buscarla; si no que debía hablar con el director sobre su "agresiva conducta" en los últimos días.

Bah, ella solamente trataba a la gente como se lo merecía.

Divisó el taxi llegando a la distancia, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían del cielo. Bueno, quizás si le dejaba un último mensaje, podría salvarse de la regañina cuando su madre llegara a casa.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente para evitar que se mojara, mientras sacaba el teléfono para dejar el mensaje.

—A Queens, por favor —pidió mientras encendía el aparatito. Mientras sonaba el ronroneo del auto al desplazarse, se dio cuenta de la notificación que había en la pantalla.

_"Tienes un nuevo mensaje de: Mamá"._

Ansiosa, presionó para ver con que excusa o noticia le llegaba.

_"Lo siento Jade, voy a tardarme un poco más de tiempo. Llamé a una niñera para que te cuide. No tardaré mucho.__"_

Alzó una ceja en confusión, y a la vez, preocupación. Nunca, en sus trece años de vida, su madre le pedía a una niñera para que la cuidara solamente porque iba a tardarse más de la cuenta. Por lo tanto, dos pensamientos llegaron a su mente: uno, que a sus treces años seguían considerándola una niña; y dos, que algo bastante extraño debió de haber pasado.

Aunque siendo francos, ¿Qué cosas tan extrañas podían pasar en una reunión científica?

Mientras esperó a que el taxi llegase a casa, se aburrió de la música en su teléfono y decidió que quizás no era tan mala idea revisar la radio. Nunca nadie usaba esa aplicación, pero no estaba de más informarse que pasaba en el mundo loco en el que vivía.

_"...Nos informan que las autoridades de Malibu han llegado a la escena del crimen. Al parecer, si hay sobrevivientes del ataque del Mandarín, pero estos todavía no han sido identificados. Hasta ahora, no se han encontrado pistas del paradero o estado del billonario Tony Stark..."_

—¡Ja! Eso le pasa por idiota. Todo ese ingenio y ni siquiera sabe que sólo un idiota le da su dirección a un terrorista... —murmuró con un deje de soberbia y malicia, sin embargo, el chasquido de lengua del conductor le impidió continuar.

—¡¿Quiere hacer silencio?! Estoy tratando de saber la situación de mi país —la reprendió el taxista con un molesto deje de patriotismo. Se mordió el labio, sabía que si volvía a abrir la boca, no llegaría a casa seca.

De todos modos, eso no le impidió seguir pensando acerca de la situación. ¿Qué clase de idiota le daba su dirección a un terrorista? Siempre pensó que Stark era un lunático, pero aquello superaba todas las idioteces que su mente de puberta lograba recordar. Solamente esperaba que los más patrióticos no se pusieran como locos con la noticia de que el Mandarín logró deshacerse de Stark. No quería que la gente volviera a una depresión similar al once de septiembre.

Cambió la estación, intentando buscar algo interesante, pero sólo encontró más de lo mismo. Chasqueó la lengua, en señal de frustración. ¿Es que la gente olvidó que fue culpa de Stark y su orgullo? Sinceramente, a veces pensaba que aún con tantos avances en la comunicación, está retrocedía aún más.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió como el taxi paraba. Miró por la ventana, intentando ver como estaba afuera, pero la lluvia se lo impidió.

—Son diez dólares, señorita —indicó el taxista. Rápidamente, sacó su billetera y le dio el dinero, junto con unos centavos de propina. El hombre los tomó, y mirándolos, dijo:—, ojalá no se haga pobre.

Gruñó, conteniéndose de lanzarle algún insulto digno de un camionero de mala muerte. Su mano se dirigió hacía la manilla de la puerta, pero antes de que ella misma pudiera abrirla por ella, alguien más lo hizo.

Miró hacía arriba, y un hombre rubio y joven le devolvió la mirada, una entre seriedad y broma. Algo le decía que no era la niñera que su mamá escogió para ella.

—¿Eres mi niñera? Porque no tienes mucha cara de ser paciente con los niños —inquirió, irónicamente. El hombre rodó los ojos.

—Me temo que se encuentra equivocada, señorita Hansen. Mi nombre es Clint Barton, soy un enviado del N.Y.P.D. y necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de su madre, si no es mucha molestia.

Cuando ya se había bajado, el taxi se había ido a toda velocidad, igual que su calma. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al mismo tiempo que sintió como su estómago empezaba a retorcerse.

_—"¿Qué has hecho, mamá?"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** cuenta la leyenda que luego de siglos, Nessa finalmente se decidió a actualizar... y esto fue lo que salió. *esquiva un zapato* okey! okey! pero entiéndanme, ¡la inspiración va y viene! pero luego vi noticias de Age of Ultron, y la inspiración volvió! pero no supe como plasmarlo. Aunque ciertamente, me gustó como me quedó el final, aunque sea un cliffhanger algo barato.

Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a GhostGlowLights, Elinowrites, SPKBLUE, tentenxneji4ever y a Quetzalli Yatzil, que sin ella, esto nunca hubiera visto la luz... y a quien le debo varios reviews. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.


End file.
